the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Release
'Description' Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the Wind Release feats you can take. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Wind Release: Sectumsempra - Creates two blades of air directly in front of the target and cuts at their body in a X Shape. Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere - The user takes a deep breath and then exhales several small blasts of wind chakra in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage. Wind Bullets/Wind Release: Air Bullets/Wind Release: Furious Winds - This technique shoots multiple bullets of air at the victim with intense speed. Wind Release: Wind Arrow - The user molds chakra in their mouth and breathes in, then blowing out an arrow made of wind. Since it is made out of wind the arrow is hard to see. Since all the chakra is focused on one arrow instead of multiple, this jutsu is stronger than jutsus such as Wind Bullets or Vacuum Sphere, though it has less chance to hit, being only one projectile. Wind Release: Gale Palm - A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times. Wind of the Tengu Path - An augmentative jutsu that allows the user to create a cushion of wind around themselves that aids them in dashing in one direction for a limited time. The swirling wind can cause damage to anyone caught in the path of the user and will push them out of the way or knock them down. Wind Release: Hurricane Pulse - The user lets of a large blast of chakra sending out huge gust of winds from their body in every direction, strong enough to blow people close to the user away depending on the strength of the opponent and the force of the wind. Flying Swallow - An addition-line ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade — like a kunai or sword — by flowing chakra into it. The materialised chakra is shaped like a blade, cutting up everything it touches. It is also possible to alter the attack range of the weapon by adjusting the amount of chakra put into the blade. Seeing through the movements is said to be very difficult. CP upkeep Wind Release: Blade Flurry ''' -The user of this jutsu can use chakra conduction from their swords to fire razor sharp gusts of wind at short range. '''Wind Release: Furious Winds - A jutsu that allows the user to fire small, but powerful bursts of wind from their mouth that are useful to disrupt, but not necessarily damage the target. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere - A stronger version of the Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere technique, where the user instead chooses to compress the entirety of the previously inhaled breath into a single large, crushing sphere of wind chakra that they then proceed to expel from their mouth. Wind Style: Severing Gale - The user covers their hand in wind chakra, an arc of razor sharp air flying in an arc when the user swings their hand. Wind Style: Great Wind Barrage - After bringing their hands to their mouth, the user will blow a large blast of wind capable of slicing and dicing everything in its path. Wind Release: Zero Air Pressure Technique - The user controls the air around a specific area. Using this technique, they pull the air out of a specified area, in a radius around his target to try to suffocate them. Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet - This technique shapes a large amount of wind into a giant, powerful dragon, which is visible because of the high density of the air that forms it. It hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. Instead of dealing damage through pressure, the wind that forms the dragon cuts anything that it passes through. Wind Release: Wind Wall - The user summons a swirling stream of wind, encasing the user and repelling incoming attacks. It can also be expanded to protect others near the user. 10 CP upkeep, barrier mechanics 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Wind Release: Rasenshuriken - The user creates four large points with their Wind Release around a Rasengan, causing it to take on the appearance of a giant fūma shuriken, with the Rasengan itself still in the centre remaining a perfect sphere. The Rasenshuriken creates countless microscopic wind-blades that severely damage the body on a cellular level, and can be thrown. [Needs the chakra manipulation rank upgrade for rasengan derived jutsu.] Tornado Drop - '''The user creates a powerful gust of wind if the opponent gets caught inside. Temari will trap her opponent into a powerful tornado which he/she controls in midair before slamming the opponent into the ground. Counts as an attack, not a bind. '''Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon - '''The user swings their fan into the sky, causing a ginat tornado to descend upon the target. The techinque can be set up as a feint as it has delayed activation. The techinque alters weather conditions temporarily and attacks from the sky rather than from the person. The strom clouds that create the attack dissipate immediately after the tornado begins while the tornado continues in a highly concentrated state. '''Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique - Using their chakra or a ninja tool such as a war fan to manipulate or else create an external source of wind, the user can create several blades of wind which are capable of slicing through targets with ease. 'Known Users' * Celeste * Izo Kushiro * Mrokeii Uzumaki * Zenko Sugawara * Zumoni Tezuka Category:Rank Upgrade